A New View
by Germancardfightfan
Summary: Summary: Happens before the start of Soras Journey. He, Kairi and Riku receive a couple of strange games and are ordered to play them together with their parents. Time is stopped during the playing and so they embark, on a journey and learn the mysteries of the past and get a look at their future. Inspired by characters read the books stories. All games excluding Re:Coded
1. Chapter 1

Sora walked up to his house, in his mind still at what had happened today. He, Kairi and Riku had been at the play Island, like most days and had talked a lot about their plans for the journey. The day had still been a lot of fun, but one thing bothered Sora. Riku had returned to the main Island earlier than him and Kairi. They had sad at their usual place for what felt like hours . Kairi seemed to be very nervous about something. When Sora had asked her, what was wrong, she had suddenly kissed him and then had run away.

Sora had pondered the entire way back to the island about what had happened, but came to absolute no conclusion. Sora had finally reached the door and was about to open it, as his gaze dropped on a strange looking box lying in front of the door, a letter attached to it, addressed for him. He picked the packet up, curiously examining it. There was no nothing to indicate who had sent the box. He pushed the door open, going upstairs to his room, after poking his head into the leaving room and greeting his mother.

Sitting on his bed, he took the letter first, opening it and started to read:"Dear Sora, you sure are wondering, what the meaning of this is. I assure you, all your questions will be answered soon. This box contains six items from great importance concerning your coming journey. I would like to ask you, to assemble your friends, Kairi, Riku and their parents at one place. As soon as you are assembled further instructions will arrive. I understand, that you have no reason to trust me, but I mean you or your friends no harm. If you still don't believe me think back ten years. I'm a friend of Ventus, the name should mean something to you!"

As soon as Sora had read the last word, a sharp pain shoot through his head. He now remembered what had happened ten years ago. and knew, that the person was trustworthy He would need to contact Kairi and Riku. But first he would check the box. He opened it carefully, revealing six video games. Sora just raised an eyebrow, shifting through them. The first one was labelled Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Sora somehow recognized one of the persons on the label as Ventus. When he saw the next label he was even more shocked. The pictrure showed himself, Kairi and Riku. The third, called Chain of Memories displayed the three again, the fourth 358/2 days, showing someone looking a lot like Ventus. The fifth, simply called Kindom Hearts 2 showed himself, Kairi and Riku. The last, Dream Drop Distance, showed himself and Riku alongside the mouse again.

The Words Kingdom Hearts sparked a memory inside of him, but he was not sure, if it was his own, or one of Ventus. He closed his eyes and pictured a heart shaped moon. Yes that was it. Kingdom Hearts the source of all hearts. This was important there was no doubt. Sora quickly grabbed his handy, quickly dealing Karis Number in. Then he remembered the kiss again. He still had no answer. Before he could think much about it, Kairi answered:"Hey Sora, what is up if it is about the kiss, I'm sorry!" Sora quickly answered:"Hey Kairi" No this is not about the kiss, but we should probably talk about it anyway. I need you to come to my house as quickly as possible! Could you bring Riku with you as well. He has a new number and I haven't gotten it yet!"

Kairi quickly confirmed and hung up, which left Sora with nothing else, but his thoughts about the kiss, newly reawakened. Could it really mean, what he thought it meant. Did she saw him as more as a friend. No, that was impossible or at least Sora thought so. Sora still pondered about this, when the doorbell rang. Sora quickly got to the door. Just as expected, Riku and Kairi were there. They followed Sora to his room. As soon as they were all seated, Sora started to explain what had happened and showed them the games. He also explained what had happened ten years ago. Riku was the first one to interrupt:"Why do you believe this letter? It could be a joke!" Sora answered:"I thought so at first as well. But there are two things that make me believe it is genuine. First how do they know about our planned journey? We haven't told anyone and second, how do they know, about what happened between me and Ventus!" The following silence was only interrupted by the appearance of another letter, which seemed to come out of nowhere.

Sora quickly grabbed the letter and read:"Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi, now that you three are assembled, I thought I should explain some things, you can repeat to your parents when they join you. The first game happens 10 years ago and was send to you, because it's happenings will have a big influence on the journey ahead of you. All three off you will have a very important part in the upcoming war, we hope to either prevent or at least to reduce the casualties. Before we can start I want to ask something of you. All of you should be able to wield a keyblade, a weapon that will play a central role in the war. I would like to ask you, to try and summon yours. Stretch out your hand in front of you and picture it. To let it disappear just think of it vanishing!"

The three locked confused at each other, but followed the instruction. Kairi got Raindrop, Riku a smaller version of Earthshacker and Sora got Weyard Wind. They quickly let the three blades disappear, which was followed by the appearance of another letter.

This time Kairi grabbed it, reading it out loud:"Very good, this solved a few problems. I was worried, if Sora would be able to use it, but it seems he inherited the ability from Ven. Anyway, I would like all of you, to go to your cave and use the key blades open the door. It should open to a save place. Your parents will arrive as soon as the door is open! Please convince them, that this is of utter most importance! I'll send you a massage as soon as you are in the cave!"

The three of them looked between each other. The task was clear. Looking outside their room they saw it was already dark. They would start tomorrow. Riku and Kairi both got up from the bed, attempting to leave, but Sora quickly grabbed Kairis arm and said:"Could I talk to you? Just for a moment? Alone?" Kairi obviously knew what this was about, but nodded anyway. Riku quickly disappeared, leaving both of them in a nervous silence. Finally Sora was the first to speak:"Kairi, you know this is about the kiss. I'm not angry or anything, I would just like to understand, why did you kiss me? I thought a lot about it and I came up with only one explanation!"

Kairi was obviously unsure how to answer the question. Finally she said:"You are correct, it meant what you thought it meant. I understand, if you don't feel the same way, but please, at least think about it!" She wanted to go, but Sora quickly said:"The kiss felt good, but I don't know what I'm feeling now. Give me some time!" Kairi quickly nodded und disappeared through the door. Sora sank down on his bed, even more confused than before. Kairi really did love him. But what did he felt? With these confusing thoughts, he finally fall into an uneasy sleep.

It felt like only a few minutes, when Sora opened his eyes. He stood in a large, completly white room. In the middle of the room was a single throne. Sitting on the throne was Ventus, rubbing his eyes, like he was still half asleep. He greeted:"Hey Sora, nice that you finally visit me!" Sora asked:"Where are we? How are you even awake? Is your heart finally repaired?" Ventus couldn't help but laugh at the storm of questions fired at him.

After a few seconds he answered:"This is castle Oblivion, formerly known as the Land of Departure, before my friend Aqua turned it into this, in order to hide me here. For your other questions, the process is nearly complete, thanks to Kairi. Her power as a princess of Heart unknowingly speed up my healing process considerably, but I contacted you for another reason.

You are wondering who this friend of mine is, that send use the package. If I had to guess, it would be probably either Mickey, the humanoid mouse on the cover, or Yen Sid, a former Keyblade Master. I wouldn't exactly call Yen Sid a friend, more an ally, but that is beyond the point. I wanted to warn you, Kairi and Riku, so you don't get a wrong image from the games about being a Keyblade wielder. The life of a keyblade wielder is very dangerous, you see where I ended. To put it bluntly, we are soldiers in a never ending war between Light and Darkness. I don't think anyone ever put it this way, but it is accurate. You three will face many obstacles on the journey ahead of you and even if the games are going to prepare you, it won't be easy. Which brings me to my last point, the games. Whoever send you these games is taking a major risk, meddling with time like this. Add in the mentioned war and I'm afraid to learn about the future, because it must be dire, for someone to take this risk!"

Just as Ventus ended, the vision of Castle Oblivion disappeared and Sora awoke in his bed, the sun already shining into his room.


	2. Chapter 2 It begins with a meeting

AN: _Talk between Sora and Ventus_

 **Games description**

Sora quickly got dressed and headed for the play island, where he and his friends wanted to meet. Kairis and Rikus boots were already there and so he headed for the cave. The cave was empty and Sora had time to look at the pictures drawn at the walls. One of them showed Sora and Kairi sharing a Papou Fruit. It had been drawn years ago, a mere joke, but in lights of recent events between Sora and Kairi, maybe it had meant more. An eternal bond. Soras thoughts were interrupted by Riku and Kairi entering the cave. Both of them shortly looked at the drawn pictures, before turning to the door. Before they could summon their keyblades, Sora quickly spoke up:"Before we start, I have to tell you something. Ventus contacted me last night!"

That got Kairis and Riku attention. Sora quickly repeated Ventus words again. With each sentence Riku and Kairi became more worried. After Sora had ended his speech, Kairi asked:"Is it worth the risk? We could change everything and then, who knows what is going to happen!" Sora quickly answered:"What choice do we have? These games were send to us for a reason. The letter spoke of war and casualties. People will die, worlds be destroyed. If we have any chance of reducing the losses I'll take it. We three are Keyblade wielders, it is our mission to protect the worlds and their inhabitants!" At this speech, Riku and Kairi exchanged a quick glance. Riku said:"What has happened to us? Yesterday, we were just kids, with no idea about the keyblade or other worlds. Today, we are talking about preventing a war and reducing casualties! How the hell did it change so quickly?"

Like on cue, Sora heard a voice in his head:" _You lost any chance for normality, the moment you touched a keyblade for the first time!"_ Sora literally sprung into the air at the sound of the voice. He asked:" _Ventus?"_ The voice answered, clearly amused:" _Do you really think, I would miss the chance to see, what my dear host is up to in the future! Also it's boring to be in your head the entire time!_ _I must say that was a great speech, but I think your friends are pretty shocked. Also, stop assessing my memories! You took the material for the speech right from Master Eraqus!"_

Soras thoughts were interrupted by Kairi, questioning, if he was alright. Sora quickly answered:"Everything is fine. Seems like Ventus is now totally awake. He just spoke to me and he will be observing, what is going to happen. It doesn't matter now. How about we get this party started?" The three simultaneously stretched out their hands, summoning their keyblades and pointing them at the door. Just as instructed, the pictured a safe place, where they would have the time to play the games through. Three beams of Light, Karis white, Soras Red and Rikus a dark blue, shoot from the tips of the blades and hitting the door. The door slowly opened itself, leading to a big room, with multiple doors leading away from the main room. As soon as they entered, the door closed behind them, but they weren't worried.

Just on cue, another letter appeared, Riku quickly grabbing it and reading it out loud:"Thanks for your great cooperation, this will make things much easier. I sent separate letters to your parents, explaining the current situation and the reason for all of it. The place your are now in, is something like a pocket world, a world inside your own world. As long as its exist the time in the outer world will be frozen and only restart, when this world is destroyed, which will happen as soon as it has fulfilled its purpose. It is magically enchanted to withstand any attacks from the outside and it will give you anything you need, since for you, the time will continue to flow normal. Your parents will arrive shortly, so make yourself at home. I'll write from time to time and you can send massages to me using the paper of the letters, in order to ask questions!"

The three did a quick check on the other rooms. A kitchen, several bedrooms, a bath. Everything was ready. Now they just had to wait for their parents to arrive. The three friends sat down, in what looked like the living room again examining the games. Suddenly a bright flash of Light appeared, releasing Soras Mother, Rikus and Kairis parents into the room. The five quickly looked around, before Kairi father spoke up:"So this is the supposed save place? Let get over with this!" He had revived the letter half an hour ago and was very sceptical about the entire thing. All 8 person quickly sat down on the various couches which were placed in front of a big TV screen. Sora had already put the first game in and the intro started.

At the same time, a letter appeared, before Kairis Father:"Now that the games have started, I want to clarify something. I know Sora and Ventus have already speculated, who I am and I can guess what your theory was. Sadly, you were wrong, but don't worry, I will reveal my identity soon enough. Also, I know, some of you are still sceptical about this, but I assure you, I mean you no harm. I simply intend to try and prevent the devastating war that is about to reach all worlds. I wish you good luck for now. May the light of the keyblade illuminate your path and protect you!" The eight were a bit confused at the last part, but Ventus quickly explained to Sora:" _A traditional phrase for keyblade wielders. Even when I was still active, it was rarely used. Still, you should feel honoured!_ " Sora quickly transferred the massage to the others, much to the confusion of the adults and so, Sora had once again explain his connection to Ventus.

He had barley finished, when the game already started. **It showed the beach of Destiny Island and a young man with Silver hair, starring into the sunset. He sat:"This world, is just too small!"** At this, Ventus released an almost animalistic growl:" _Xehanort! How I wish, I could kill you! You are at fault for everything!_ " Sora was confused at this reaction, but didn't ask. It would be most likely explained in the game!" **In the meantime the scene had changed, showing Destiny Island again, but it was already dark. An man in a black cloak stoad at the palm, where Sora and Kairi always met. A figure in a white sheet, obviously unconscious laid over the palm. The man said:"An empty world, like a prison. I imagine you'll be right at home." The face of the person in the sheet was shown.**

Sora gasped:" _Is that you, Ventus?_ " Ventus answered:" _It is, after Xehanort conducted his experiments on me. Don't ask, I think the game will explain everything!"_ For everyone else, Sora explained:"That is Ventus and the man beside him is Xehanort The man with the silver hair was him as well!" The rest of the room nodded, but Soras Mother looked worried. She quickly grabbed a letter lying on the table and wrote something on it. When she was finished, the letter disappeared. The others threw confused glances at her, but she just said:"I needed to confirm something. Sora, can you please ask Ven, how far his memories reach back?" Ven quickly answered: _"About 14 years! Why is this important?"_ Soras Mother again shook her head, indicating that she was waiting for the answer.

 **The scene changed, showing Ventus spiralling into the darkness, until he came to a sudden stop. Beneath him appeared a platform made out of Light. Parts of the platform were missing. A ball of Light appeared before him. Ven asked:"Where am I Who are you?" The ball answered:"I'm a new heart on the way to its body. We are in your heart!" Ven seemed confused:"What are you doing in my heart? Why is a part of it missing?" The light answered:"I don't know why it is damaged. How I came to be in your heart, I saw its light and followed it here. Maybe I can help you so your heart won't be damaged more!" In a flare of light the platform seemed to be repaired again. Ven seemed to be better and said:"Thank you for your help!" The voice answered faintly:"No problem. Now you have to wake up again. Maybe one day, we will meet again. I'll recognize you!" With that the ball of light disappeared and Ven opened his eyes, looking directly at Master Xehanort, who grinned evilly.**

The room was silent. Ventus spoke first in Soras head _:"That is how we found each other after the battle at the graveyard! I reached out for you, because my heart remembered you. You helped me twice without even knowing anything about me. Without you, I wouldn't have survived!"_ It was Kairi who asked something out aloud:"What exactly happened to Ventus to put him in such a state?" The others, even her father seemed interested as well. Ventus answered to Sora: _"Xehanort did some experiments on me. Too complicated to explain right now, but before that I was his apprentice in the way of the keyblade. I think the game will explain everything."_ Sora quickly repeated Ventus words for the others. After a few seconds, the later reappeared and Soras mother quickly gabbed it. She quickly read the answer, her getting paler and paler with every word she read. After she had finished, she quickly disapeared from the room, leaving the rest in a state of confusion.


End file.
